


Beneath the counter

by KeepMeGay



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Amethyst has a dick, Amethyst is such a shit, Amethyst you sexual deviant you, But loving cuddles afterwards, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Gem Sex, Lesbian Sex, Pearl has a Vagina, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Shapeshifting, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25193932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeepMeGay/pseuds/KeepMeGay
Summary: Pearl just wants to get her work done for her upcoming class the next day, but Amethyst has other plans involving herself and pearl. hijinks ensue.
Relationships: Amethyst/Pearl (Steven Universe)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Beneath the counter

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much the first proper Smut ive written, feedback would be appreciated :) <3

Albeit when she was on missions or little Homeworld, Pearl spent the majority of her time in the kitchen. Often cooking or baking, such as the process of making pies, an activity often delved into by both her and Steven in his younger years.

While the location and the chosen activity was contradicting, given pearls blatant distaste for the process of consuming food, she found great peace in the process, like the way the crust rose in the oven, or how the dough flattened beneath her rolling pin with just a swift push. It put her mind at ease, helped her zone out to say.

Before Stevens birth, pearl held no particular interest to the activity with no given responsibility to fulfill it, but post Steven, she slowly settled into a regime that but by bit began to fulfill her with the warmth of content. Today of which was no different, pearl was stationed at the counter, humming softly under her breath, her left hand bridged over the diced vegetables beneath her knife, sweeping them swiftly into the labelled containers for little home schools home ec lesson the following day.

She lolls her head back, placing the containers lid upon its content of diced carrots, before swiftly switching to the chopping of the tomato's, rolling softly across her chopping board, her slender fingers holding it in place.

Pearl was always one for major focus, so it was to no surprise when she didn't notice the looming presence of amethyst behind her, lightly grazing her fingers up pearls back, but at such a light touch, pearl had barely noticed. Clearly noticing pearls lack of reaction at her come on, she wraps her arms around the lithe gems waist, immediately bringing out the reaction she had been hoping for.

"Amethyst! I didn't notice you there" Pearl speaks, all the while resuming her cutting of the array of vegetables arrayed neatly on her chopping board. Amethyst smiles, reaching up on her tip toes to nuzzle her face into the crook of pearls neck, drawing our a subtle blush from the ex servant.

"Amethyst."  
"Mmm?"  
"I've got to cut these in preparation for home economics tomorrow can't it wait?"  
"Nah" the stubby gem replies, slowly rocking her own hips, and with pearls in grasp, keeping hers in sync, keeping the two in a subtle yet sweet sway shared between the two. Pearl smiles at the gesture, however still maintaining focus on the task at hand, to which amethyst takes into notice. In an attempt to draw pearls given attention to her ministrations, she once again rises on her toes tips, planting thick lips against the side of pearls neck, gently taking the skin into her mouth, suckling softly.

Within moments pearl rests one hand on amethysts hands wrapped around her waist, crooking her neck to the side, allowing amethyst the access she so desired, finding herself panting softly at the attack of kisses on her neck. Her field of vision blurs slightly, her eyes flickering, her other hand reaching from the chopping board to reach behind her and grasp amethysts hair, but a moment of clarity kicks in shortly after the feeling of amethyst smirking into the kisses planted upon her neck, alongside the thought of her given responsibility, and slowly pushes amethyst from the grip on the lithe gems hips, also drawing the purple gems lips away from her throat.

Amethyst quirks an eyebrow in confusion, to which pearl turns round to face amethyst, her back flush against the counter, two slender hands gripping onto its marble rim. Almost tightly.

"Cmon P, you're ruining all the fun" The stubby gem leans in to pearl, her lips ghosting over pearls own, only to be rejected of the advance. In retaliation she grips onto pearls shoulders, and whispers into her ear.  
"You and I both know how wet I've just made you"  
Once again, pearl removes the hands planted upon her body, sighing softly.  
"While that sounds more appealing.." pearl drawls, leaning down to face level with amethyst  
"I have work to do." and with that, she flicks amethysts nose playfully, before turning back to the counter, resuming her previous task at hand.

Amethyst huffs playfully, one again placing her hands on the lithe ex servants hips.  
"Wouldn't it be so cool if I ate you out.. while you cut your shit for school?"  
Pearl stammers slightly, pausing her cutting, her knife in her grasp stilling in the air. But as quick as it took to reduce pearls composure, she regained it back, quickly resuming with a cool precise remark.  
"Not a chance, you can wait until after."  
"Whyyyyyyyy?" She playfully pouts, resting head head against Pearls back, occasionally pressing a kiss against the fabric.  
"Because what if somebody walks in? We're in the middle of kitchen, remember when peridot walked in on us?"  
Amethyst snickers at the memory, peridot had entered amethysts room, which had been left open unbeknown of her, and there she found amethyst balls deep in pearl, on a mattress on the purple gems floor.  
"Heheh, true I doubt that was on Peridot's top ten list of things she wanted to see that day."  
"Mhmm.." pearl replies nonchantly, once again retreating her attention from amethyst. Clearly frustrated, amethyst manoeuvres her position to the small gap in the front of counter distanced from pearl, who was so wrapped up in her work hadn't noticed amethyst sinking to her knees Infront of the lithe gem, the kitchen counter concealing any hint of the sinful position amethyst were to be compromised in.

She tugs at pearls underwear beneath her skirt, causing pearl to flinch, before retreating her hands to slowly trace up the inside of pearls slim thighs. Who shudders slightly at the feather like touch. She turns her head down, and in a hushed angry whisper speaks;  
"Amethyst! We could get caught"  
"Mmmm..." Amethyst hums into the crook of pearls thigh as she places her lips upon the skin "just keep working sweet pea.."

Pearl, for some absurd reason as she thinks confides to amethysts request, all the while trying to keep her thoughts away from where Amethysts tongue was trailing to. She feels a swipe across the fabric of her underwear, before a swift tug pulls them down, allowing amethyst full access to her nether regions.

But dive straight into it she does not, amethyst takes her time, placing kiss after kiss upon pearls thighs, suckling her skin softly, leaving a hickey every now and then, marking the gem as her own, and only her own.

Pearl whines softly, silently begging for amethyst to just grant her the sweet relief of her tongue, her fists begin to tighten on the handle of her knife, stabbing into the wooden chopping board, all the while trying to maintain her panting and biting her lip, harshly.

Finally, fucking finally, Amethysts tongue makes contact with pearls suffering heat, trailing slowly up pearls opening, causing the gem to moan out loud, to which amethyst responds with a slight pinch on the thigh, in which was her basically saying 'too loud, be quiet'

Pearl places a hand over her mouth, whining into her palm as the ministrations of Amethysts tongue begin to speed up, rapidly striking up and down her slit, and yet purposefully missing her clit, almost as a form of torture towards her partner.

Pearl arches her back, halting her work as a whole and dropping the knife on the chopping board, now gripping harshly onto the counters rim, at times banging onto its surface in frustration when Amethysts tongue would trace beneath the hood of pearls clit. She reverts her hand from the grip of the counter, now grasping onto Amethysts mane, tugging harshly as if begging for that relief.

As much as amethyst loves to tease pearl, she remains aware of the little time she had to bring pearl to orgasm given that Steven could walk down at any moment, and so finally trails her tongue to the lithe gems button, sucking harshly, releasing and flicking rapidly with her tongue.

As expected, pearl was finding it increasingly difficult to maintain composure, having to swallow every moan that bubbled at the top of her throat out of fear of being heard by those currently residing in the house, and to make matters worse, amethyst had began tracing her fingers on the outside of pearls opening, prodding softly.

Within seconds her two fingers plunge in, thrusting rhymtically with the flicks of her tongue against Pearls clit, who is practically just an absolute mess at that moment, gyrating her hips in sync with Amethysts ministrations.

And at the worst possible moment, pearl hears Steven bounding down the stairs, and rapidly taps amethyst on the head, but she seems so involved in pearls lower region at that moment she shows no care, simply just continuing, all the while with a lecherous grin. 

Pearl attempts to regain her form, straightening her back, and with a shaking hand picks up the knife laid flat against the chopping board, attempting to continue cutting the vegetables, only to make a poor job of such, all of which diced un evenly and too thin.

Steven makes his way to the counter, rather confused to say the least, he leans against the rim, taking a poorly cut piece of lettuce, and popping it into his mouth, he turns his head to scour his surroundings before turning back to pearl.

"You haven't seen Amethyst have you?"  
Pearl stammers, desperately trying to halt the train of moans backed up her throat from pouring out. She looks down  
"N-no"  
"Huh..." Steven speaks, taking another piece of lettuce, pearl would usually argue, but with the fact amethyst was currently buried in her crotch it was hard to get anything out asides from a moan.  
"I could have sworn she was around."  
"Mmhmm..~"  
"Eh, I'll call her" he pulls out his cellphone, scrolling down to amethysts name, and pearl jerks her leg in response against Amethysts leg, who swiftly retrieves the phone from her back pocket, tapping at pearls back, tongue still buried in pearls lower region. Her phone remained in the hand that tapped pearl, who in response slowly takes the phone before it begins to ring, and places it upon the counter top.  
"S-sorr-y I had ame-Amethyystss phone."  
Steven quirked an eyebrow  
"Huh? For what?"  
"Her p-phone was a mess, I had to.. ah.. clean it."  
"Right." Steven frowns and nods. "She's probably at funland, I'm going to go find her, see you later Pearl" he smiles and leaves the front door.  
Upon the sound of the door shutting amethyst halts immediately, rising up to pearl, trailing kisses against Pearls front body along the way.

Pearl, visibly frustrated whines at the sudden loss of contact, to which amethyst just smirks.  
"Amethyst.. please."  
She grabs pearls behind, bringing her closer to her.  
"Wouldn't you rather my cock?" Amethyst grins viciously. Pearl nods weakly in return, and with that was all the consent amethyst needed, she swooped up pearl in one fell sweep, carrying her to the sofa, throwing the lithe gem onto her back against it, wasting no time in pulling down both her own and pearls underwear, lazily flicking at pearls nub to relieve a partial lack of contact.

Pearl reaches to grab at amethyts hair in frustration, who quickly grabs her wrists, pinning them above the pearls head who moans in return, a the while feeling Amethysts member breaching her opening.

Once fully sheathed, pearl gently rocks her hips against the intrusion, panting heavily, amethyst now impatient, begins to thrust, but not too fast to jar pearl as she settled.  
"Fuck me.." amethyst whispered into pearls ear between slight thrusts, each of which hit deeper than the last.  
"You never fail to feel so godamn good."  
Pearl moans loudly, unable to respond in any use of vocabulary aside from her own pants and moans, squirming in the grip of Amethysts hands on her own above her head.

Before long, Amethyst begins to speed up at a rather fast pace, barely giving pearl the recover from the last deep thrust, causing several loud moans to spill from her mouth, one after the other.

Amethyst removes one hand from her restraint on pearls to hook a leg of pearls over her shoulder, slightly shifting to thrust in at an angular position, hitting so much deeper then the last, causing pearl to cry out loudly.

The two maintained their speed, a steady low grunting forming beneath Amethysts breath, as she leant against Pearls ear, whispering a manner of dirty things into the submissive gems ear.

"You like it when I fuck you like this?"  
Pearl whines  
"Y-yes!"  
"Course you love it, you're my pretty slut" amethyst grins, now thrusting as hard as she can, pearl arches her back, now close to the edge of cliff, gripping desperately at anything she can beneath the restraint of amethyst pudgy hand, before tightening around amethyts length, cumming instantly, soon followed by the warmth liquid of amethyst filling her inner chamber.

Amethyst falls atop her, the two panting heavily. After a few moments of nothing but the twos pants filling the air, amethyst withdraws herself out of pearl, releasing her wrists. She traces a hand down pearls face softly.  
"Hey beautiful..."  
Pearl breathlessly laughs  
"Hiya.."  
"Was that okay..? Didn't go to far or anything..?"  
"It was perfect.." pearl replies, caressing Amethysts face close to her own pulling her into a kiss.  
"I love you."  
"I love you too."  
The two remain in their loving embrace for a while, until pearl now snapped out of her post fuck glow sits up immediately, almost shrieking  
"YOU COMPLETELY DISTRACTED ME!!"  
"BAHAHAHAH AMETHYST ONE, PEARL ZERO!!"


End file.
